Lunar End
by EneDe
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el héroe del tiempo no hubiese usado la ocarina a tiempo? ¿Si en lugar de una pantalla de Game Over con la opción de continuar, no tuviese otra oportunidad? Encontrarás la respuesta aquí.
1. Capítulo 1: Horas posteriores

Quedaban cinco minutos exactos.  
El chico de verdes ropajes se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de Anju, desde el cual se podía contemplar la luz rojiza de un incierto amanecer er en el cielo.  
Pero también se podía ver la colosal luna, la cual se aproximaba lenta pero ininterrumpidamente a Ciudad Reloj.  
Todo temblaba a su alrededor, y las campanadas de la torre del reloj eran cada vez más rápidas, como si quisiesen terminar de repicar antes de que ocurriese lo inevitable. El gigantesco satélite mostraba un rostro demoniaco, el rostro de un ser sin compasión, hambriento de muerte y tristeza.  
La chica se llevó una mano al pecho mientras contemplaba en silencio su vestido de novia y la máscara de la Luna. Había decidido esperar a aquella persona por la que lo dio todo, y la cual había prometido regresar.  
Confiaba ciegamente en él.  
En su prometido.  
¿Por qué no aparecía?  
Link había ido allí expresamente tras ayudar a Kafei a recuperar la máscara del Sol. Apenas quedaba tiempo, y la luna estaba cada vez más y más cerca. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel macabro rostro, el rostro de la auténtica destrucción.

-¡S-se acaba el tiempo! -Una pequeña hada de color dorado dio un suave toque a Link, el chico de verde, en la cabeza.-Toca la canción del tiempo, ¡rápido!

-...No. -Link negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo con firmeza la ocarina que le fue entregada por la princesa de Hyrule.-Va a venir... y no pienso dejar que... -Su frase se vio interrumpida por un temblor mayor que los anteriores. Una estantería cayó al suelo, haciendo que el hada diese un bote del susto.

Se escucharon gritos fuera.

El tiempo se acababa.  
DING.  
Tras angustiosos minutos que parecieron horas, la luna impactó en la torre del reloj.  
DING.  
Poco a poco, la torre se fue desmoronando debido al peso de la luna, cuyo rostro, ahora, mostraba lo que parecía alguna clase de enferma satisfacción.  
DING.  
Los edificios empezaron a desmoronarse, y los lamentos y gritos de auxilio por una ayuda que, en el fondo, sabían que no iba a llegar, se vieron apagados en cuanto el enorme satélite impactó con la que ya era la base de la torre.  
DING.  
La onda expansiva creó un gigantesco aro de fuego que se extendió más allá de las murallas de la ciudad, a medida que los edificios caían y se descomponían.  
DING.  
El mismísimo firmamento se inundó de fuego. La luna comenzó a fragmentarse mientras se escuchaba un grito desgarrador en la distancia  
DING.  
Anju cerró los ojos y colocó las manos sobre su pecho. Link tomó la ocarina.

-He tenido suficiente.

Justo al acercarla a sus labios, el techo sobre él cedió, aplastándolo al momento junto al hada que le acompañaba.

DING.

-...Me lo prometiste.-La chica abrió los ojos por última vez antes de que las tinieblas la consumiesen.

DING...

En el silencio y la oscuridad que reinaron Ciudad Reloj tras el impacto, se escuchó una carcajada demencial.

...

-A-Anju...

La voz de un niño asomó en el sepulcral silencio que ahora reinaba Termina, abriéndose paso entre el cargado aire que componía la atmósfera de aquel lugar. El propietario de la voz, un chico de pelo azul y ojos rojos, se encontraba totalmente aturdido, como si acabase de despertar de una larga siesta.  
¿Dónde estaba exactamente? Parecía que estaba bajo tierra... seguramente, había caído en uno de los muchos hoyos que hay repartidos por Termina. ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe? Había algo que bloqueaba la salida, y no había ninguna fuente de luz que le ayudase a moverse. Al levantarse, notó un fuerte dolor de espalda. Sin duda, se había caído en el agujero.  
En aquel momento, dejó escapar una exclamación. ¡La luna! ¡El carnaval del tiempo! Lo recordó todo de golpe, hasta el punto de darle un aislado dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuánto había estado inconsciente? ¿Horas? ¿Días?  
Se acercó a la salida, chocando con los muros dos veces antes de poder colocar las manos sobre el bloqueo que tenía sobre él. Intentando mover lo que parecía ser un montón de rocas, varios pensamientos empezaron a cruzar por su mente rápidamente: La luna, el último día, el chico de verde, el ladrón, la máscara...  
Anju...  
La promesa...  
Como si pensar en ello le devolviese la fuerza que tenía antes de la maldición de Skull Kid, se las arregló para empujar varias de las rocas hacia arriba, el resto cayendo a su alrededor, proporcionándole algo a lo que subirse.  
Antes de poder asomarse, tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con un brazo, cerrando los ojos ante una densa capa de humo y arena que le hizo toser con fuerza.  
Tras recomponerse de aquella primera bocanada de "aire fresco", se asomó por el agujero. Lo que vio fue desolador.  
No había nada de vegetación, tan solo un suelo seco, negruzco, el de la tierra muerta. Había árboles o, mejor dicho, restos de lo que alguna vez fueron árboles en el suelo, arrancados y desperdigados o doblados hacia fuera, como si algo hubiese tirado de ellos. Sus troncos estaban ennegrecidos, sus hojas, inexistentes, y algunos todavía estaban ardiendo. Había algunas llamas de fuego aisladas, débiles, y, en el cielo, había una fina capa de humo negro que hacía que pareciese de noche, a pesar de que el sol era perfectamente visible como una mancha tenue y distante. La temperatura era insoportable, y el aire completamente irrespirable.  
Kafei salió del agujero y comprobó que se encontraba junto al camino de pilares que llevaban al Cañón de Ikkana... aunque de los pilares solo quedaban escombros, o ni siquiera eso.  
Fuera, el hedor era más fácil de percibir. Olía a quemado... Y a muerte.  
Dio un par de pasos, fijándose en el vacío que le rodeaba. No había nada; ninguna criatura viva, ni animal ni vegetal. Cada paso era como pisar un montón de losas sucias, en algunos momentos, llegando a hundir el pie en una capa de ceniza.

Vagó por aquel páramo desolado durante minutos. Su mandíbula estaba levemente desencajada, en sus ojos, uno de los temores más presentes en el corazón humano: el miedo a la soledad.

Sin plantas, sin animales... ni siquiera monstruos.

No se escuchaban a los pájaros, ni a los insectos...

Miró hacia donde debería estar Ciudad Reloj. La luna no se encontraba sobre aquel punto central, y tampoco el punto central en sí: había sido completamente destruido.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar a medida que se acercaba a aquel amasijo de rocas, primero, andando lentamente, después, corriendo a pesar del dolor de espalda. Una vez estuvo junto a los primeros restos de uno de los accesos a Ciudad Reoj, pudo ver una enorme roca grisácea de aspecto rugoso. Acercándose al objeto, que era de gran tamaño, vio unas marcas similares a cráteres.  
Al acercarse más a aquel extraño objeto, en éste apareció un enorme ojo rojo, que miró directamente a Kafei.

Retrocedió, sintiendo miedo. Era como si aquel ojo, anteriormente perteneciente a la terrorífica luna, estuviese mirando su alma.

-...Consumir...-Le bastó escuchar aquel murmullo lejano que parecía venir de las entrañas de la tierra para alejarse completamente de aquella cosa.

Desvió la mirada hacia el amasijo de rocas y se percató de algo.

No eran los restos de Ciudad Reloj.

Eran los restos de la luna.

Enormes rocas blancas, grisáceas... y aquel murmullo que repetía la misma palabra, una y otra vez.

De Ciudad Reloj no había quedado nada. Lo poco que se había salvado eran algunas rocas, y muchas de ellas habían salido volando o ya no eran más que ceniza.

No quedaba nada. No había muertos a los que enterrar, ni pertenencias que recuperar.

Allí no quedaba nada.

El joven cayó de rodillas ante aquella revelación. Cuando vio todo aquel panorama de destrucción, trató de negarlo, trató de creer que Ciudad Reloj estaría a salvo...

Ahora, no era más que una masa de humo que olía a muerte, un almacén de escombros y restos de la luna.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!?-Gritó Kafei, cerrando el puño y dando golpes al suelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, al tiempo que el dolor atenazaba su garganta. ¿¡POR QUÉ NOSOTROS!?

El silencio no hacía más que hacer la escena más desgarradora. Los gritos del joven resonaban con un terrible eco, sin respuesta alguna. No quedaba nada.

¿De qué servía seguir vivo si todos se habían ido?

¿De qué servía seguir vivo si no había estado con ella hasta el último momento?

¿De qué servía estar vivo... si había mentido a Anju sobre su regreso?  
Sobre su cabeza, el rugido de un trueno auguraba tormenta: la mancha que era el sol desapareció por completo en una mezcla de nubes y humo.  
Sus gritos se acallaron y se convirtieron en sollozos. El chico extrajo de su bolsa la máscara por la que no se había atrevido a presentarse ante Anju, la que le quitaba el sueño por las noches: la máscara del Sol.

La observó durante unos instantes, apretando sus gruesos bordes con las manos. Entonces, gritó de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas, levantándose y lanzando la máscara hacia aquel cementerio negro y silencioso, con un nuevo grito que vino acompañado por otro trueno, seguido por la lluvia, que disipó parte del humo y empezó a apagar las diminutas llamas de fuego que todavía estaban presentes en puntos con restos de vegetación o madera.

Kafei volvió a caer de rodillas, llorando de nuevo. Si el lloraba por una chica, la que lo significó todo para él, el cielo lloraba por toda Termina, por el final de la vida en aquel mundo.  
Apretó los puños y los colocó sobre sus rodillas, intentando calmarse... pero era imposible. Cada vez que veía el rostro de aquella joven en su mente, cuando recordaba su sonrisa y su voz, sentía una fría puñalada en su pecho. Recordaba que había empezado a correr hacia Ciudad Reloj tras recuperar la máscara gracias a aquel chico de verde, que vio a la luna casi rozando la torre del reloj... ¿qué ocurrió? No estaba seguro; cuando despertó, estaba en aquel agujero... ¿había caído? Es decir, ¿había sido tan torpe cómo para caer en un agujero...y sobrevivir a aquello?  
Pensó que, de haber sabido eso, no habría hecho la promesa a Anju. Habría dejado que huyese al rancho, que hubiese tenido la posibilidad de salvarse... si es que allí hubiese habido alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.  
Saber que podría haber muerto por su culpa le deprimió hasta el punto de sentir como si le apuñalasen en el pecho varias veces.  
Volvió a mirar los restos de Ciudad Reloj y la luna. La ciudad en la que nació y creció no era más que un montón de escombros, y la luna, culpable, totalmente destruida sobre el punto donde debería estar la ciudad, como si ésta hubiera contraatacado de manera desesperada ante la caída inminente del satélite.  
Entonces, lo escuchó: una carcajada. Kafei sintió un profundo escalofrío. ¿No estaba... solo?  
Se levantó de golpe y miró a los lados, buscando el origen de aquella mofa estridente.  
Un hombre delgado con una gran mochila a su espalda apareció de repente en su campo de visión, justo en el centro de lo que antes era Ciudad Reloj, en el punto donde debería encontrarse la torre del reloj. Terminó de reírse , y habló.

-Te has encontrado con un destino terrible... ¿no es así?


	2. Capítulo 2: La máscara de Majora

El peliazul se quedó en shock, contemplando a aquel vendedor de máscaras. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? ¿Había permanecido oculto en un agujero, al igual que él?

-Q-Quién... -Al notar cómo le temblaba la voz ante estas palabras, se vio obligado a morderse el labio, frustrado al escuchar un tono tan infantil saliendo de su garganta.

Parpadeó, y el hombre ya no estaba allí. Miró a ambos lados, confuso, y escuchó su voz tras él. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido con semejante mochila a su espalda?

-Si cierto personaje hubiese traído mi máscara A TIEMPO...-Remarcó esto último. Cuando Kafei se giró, pudo comprobar que su sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca de ira. Una mueca que había aparecido de repente, con la misma velocidad con la que aquel hombre cambió de sitio.-Fíjate en el desastre que ha provocado... ¡Qué estúpido!-Extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y levantó la voz, como si hablase a alguna entidad superior, o a la lluvia misma, que disminuyó su intensidad como si aquel berrido hubiese asustado a las nubes de tormenta.-¡Ha acabado con la vida tal y como la _conocéis_...!-Hizo una breve pausa tras la cual recuperó su semblante calmado y en cierto modo, inquietante.-...En este mundo.

Kafei entornó los ojos ante aquellas extrañas palabras. Quiso preguntarle tantas cosas en ese momento... el pensamiento de pérdida, no obstante, le hizo imposible poder formular las preguntas: su cabeza estaba en ebullición en ese instante.  
El vendedor echaba la culpa de aquello a alguien que debía recuperar cierta máscara "a tiempo"...

A tiempo...  
Si Kafei hubiese llegado a tiempo, si hubiese muerto junto a Anju...  
La expresión del vendedor volvió a transformarse en una fracción de segundo, tornándose en una inquietante sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, Kafei...-El peliazul dio un respingo, apretando los puños. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?-Como ves, ya no hay ciudad a la que volver... ni nadie a quien... buscar para cumplir una promesa.-Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del chico, dejó escapar una débil carcajada.-Sé muchísimo más de lo que cualquier habitante de est... de Termina hubiese podido imaginar. Aunque, como puedes comprobar...-Miró alrededor, sin borrar esa enigmática sonrisa de su rostro.-Ya nadie puede imaginar nada.

Lo último que necesitaba Kafei era recordar que estaba solo en aquella amalgama de destrucción. Incluso con la presencia de aquel hombre, las esperanzas de que hubiesen sobrevivido más personas se le hacían nulas... y la esperanza de ver a Anju de nuevo.

Antes de darse cuenta, una lágrima acababa de resbalar por su mejilla. No obstante, el joven con apariencia de niño no tardó en limpiársela con la manga, apretando la mandíbula con rabia.

-¿Mm?-El vendedor utilizó un tono, algo infantil, como si estuviese tratando con un simple niño.-¿Es una lágrima eso que te acabas de limpiar?-Ladeó la cabeza al terminar la frase, haciendo esa sonrisa todavía mayor. Dios, casi parecía que sus mejillas no eran de carne con semejante expresión.

-N-no es asunto tuyo... -Volvió a morderse el labio al notar que su voz aun temblaba, que aun no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Tras frotarse un poco la mejilla, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Normal que le tomasen por un crío, no solo por su aspecto.-Es la lluvia...-De todos modos... ese individuo sabía cosas.

Demasiadas cosas. Lo más probable es que también supiese de su desafortunada condición.

El inquietante individuo negó con la cabeza. Luego, miró al cielo; la lluvia estaba amainando poco a poco, como si se alejase de la presencia de aquel extraño personaje.

-...La máscara de la que te estoy hablando... tiene la capacidad de conceder cualquier deseo a su portador, por imposible que este pueda ser...

Al principio, Kafei se mantuvo silencioso... pero aquello no tardó en llamar poderosamente su atención. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a aquel individuo, esperando averiguar más sobre aquel objeto.

-Una máscara... ¿que concede deseos...?

Cuando el vendedor notó que empezaba a prestarle atención, empezó a reír por lo bajo. Casi parecía que lo había planeado desde el principio.

-La máscara que me fue robada pertenecía a una antigua tribu que la usaba para toda clase de rituales y conjuros... era tal su poder maligno que fue sellada para siempre por los antiguos... Incluso después de ser sellada, los miembros de la tribu la adoraban, como si de alguna clase de deidad se tratase. Y todo porque la temían...-Se encogió de hombros, como si estuviese contando algo realmente superficial.-Yo la encontré hace algún tiempo, y me la llevé... pero un estúpido Skull Kid me la arrebató.-Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos, y varias imágenes cruzaron su mente a toda velocidad.-De hecho... el poder que la máscara le concedió fue el que hizo posible que pudiese estrellar la luna contra Ciudad Reloj...¡Imagina qué cantidad de poder debe albergar en su interior...!

Tras haber dicho el nombre de Skull Kid, Kafei había sido incapaz de prestar atención a la conversación, si no que había estado recordando el día que, tras celebrar con algunos amigos su inminente boda con Anju, fue asaltado por Skull Kid.

"¡Ahora serás un niño para siempre!" Aquellas habían sido las palabras de aquel ser justo antes de apuntarle con un dedo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiese, como si estuviese sufriendo la mayor de las fiebres. Se desmayó poco después de eso, siendo despertado horas después por un trabajador del carnaval.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, pequeño?" Tras escuchar aquella frase y escuchar la aguda voz proveniente de su garganta, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había sufrido algo más que un desmayo...

Aquella criatura, aquel Skull Kid... le convirtió en un niño.  
En un patético niño que no pudo hacer nada cuando le robaron su máscara del Sol.  
Un niño ridículo que no podía presentarse así frente a su prometida ni ante sus seres queridos.

Un niño consumido por la vergüenza.

Un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, que ahora, también estaba atrapado en aquel mundo decrépito.  
El vendedor chasqueó la lengua y empezó a hacer gestos con la mano ante los ojos rubí de Kafei, tratando de llamar su atención. El joven, con un nudo en la garganta, se vio obligado a apartar los recuerdos y centrarse en la dolorosa realidad. Así que Skull Kid tenía aquella máscara que concedía deseos...

¿Acaso causarle aquel mal fue un deseo? ¿Es que iba a beneficiarle estropear la vida de un completo desconocido?

-Eh, que aun no he terminado.-Dijo el vendedor con un tono amargo, asegurándose de que Kafei prestaba atención. Eso sí, su expresión seguía indicando que algo le hacía asquerosamente feliz... el joven no podía evitar encontrarlo repulsivo.-Skull Kid debe seguir vivo... o la máscara sin Skull Kid. Quién sabe. Lo que sí es seguro es que sigue en Termina, y debo recuperarla a toda costa.

Los ojos de Kafei se dirigieron inmediatamente a los del vendedor, entrecerrados debido a la amplitud de aquella sonrisa. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio unos segundos. El vendedor, con una desmesurada alegría que salía de ninguna parte, y el joven, con la mirada triste y apagada de aquel que ya no tiene nada por lo que seguir luchando.

-...La máscara de la que habla...¿Puede revivir a los muertos? ¿Reconstruir cosas? ¿Retroceder en el tiempo?

La sonrisa de aquel individuo no hizo sino aumentar, haciendo que el joven sintiese ganas de vomitar. No podía tenerse bien en pie, sus piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento... y, aun así, se propuso no mostrar debilidad alguna frente a aquel sujeto.

-Debo recordarte que esa máscara, la máscara de Majora, ha hecho que la luna caiga sobre Termina... ¿Qué NO puede hacer la máscara, es la pregunta?-Se frotó las manos y luego acercó su rostro al de Kafei, inclinándose. El peliazul se echó un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo la respiración pesada del siniestro individuo sobre su rostro.-Pues no puede hacer... qué digo, ¡Puede hacerlo TODO! Te podría venir bien si todavía albergas esa chispa egoísta de esperanza sobre tu... prometida.-El peliazul no parecía demasiado sorprendido por ver que aquel hombre también sabía acerca de Anju. Asumió que no se trataba de un hombre normal en el momento en el que mencionó la promesa.

-Señor.-Kafei le miró con seriedad; se cruzó de brazos y dio un largo suspiro antes de empezar la frase, como si, en el fondo, no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación.-Si encuentro la máscara para usted... ¿me permitirá usarla...?

Como respuesta, el vendedor le agarró de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo alocadamente. Tras la sacudida, el niño sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, siendo su único vínculo con la realidad la estridente voz de aquel hombre, que parecía... ¿eufórico? Las naúseas habían vuelto a su cuerpo, y con fuerzas más que renovadas... y el cargado ambiente no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿Eso es un sí? ¿¡Es un sí!? ¡Te lo agradezco, Kafei, te lo agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho!

El chico se vio obligado a sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, tratando de controlar a su revuelto estómago, que encima, llevaba varias horas vacío. El vendedor guardó silencio y se quedó mirándolo, expectante. De haber abierto los ojos y visto su sonrisa, Kafei habría acabado vomitando finalmente.

Después de dos minutos aproximadamente, logró domar a su estómago y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Había aceptado realmente rápido por una buena razón: haría cualquier cosa por ver a Anju de nuevo y evitar aquella catástrofe... si es que podía evitarse.

No obstante, una terrible revelación le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, mirando alrededor: Desolación. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar él solo una máscara que, seguramente, siguiese en manos de Skull Kid? Era probable que estuviese muerto, y las palabras del vendedor acerca de que la máscara podía estar sola, sin Skull Kid portándola, le hacían pensar que, en efecto, era posible que no hubiese podido protegerse con la máscara. Lo más lógico era que si Skull Kid hubiese muerto, la máscara siguiese entonces donde murió aquella criatura, en Ciudad Reloj... o lo que quedaba de ella.

Pero si aquel hombre había estado allí antes y no la había encontrado... ¿quería decir eso que acabó en alguna otra parte? No tenía sentido: después de todo, podía haber sido destruida fácilmente. Era solo una máscara, al fin y al cabo... aunque tampoco tenía mucho sentido que ellos siguiesen vivos, ¿verdad?

-...En fin, me parece que tendré que ayudarte.-El vendedor interrumpió el flujo de pensamientos de Kafei con esa frase, al tiempo que colocaba su pesada mochila en el suelo, justo frente a él. De ella colgaban todo tipo de máscaras: rostros hilarantes, facetas perturbadoras... todas tenían un exquisito nivel de detalle, y casi parecían emanar alguna clase de energía al estar cerca de ellas. El hombre de perenne sonrisa introdujo las manos en uno de los amplios bolsillos de aquella bolsa. De entre ellas, sacó una en especial; era una máscara parecida a la de Keaton que Kafei había estado usando hasta hace poco para ocultarse, pero era blanquecina, con unos ojos grandes y amarillos, además de marcas parecidas a colmillos.

-...¿Una careta de Wolfos?-Sostuvo el objeto que le ofreció el vendedor, intrigado por su naturaleza. Éste puso el tono que pondría cualquier dependiente a un cliente que quisiera atrapar entre sus redes para que cayese ante una venta.

-Esta máscara es especial, Kafei. Se llama la Máscara de Rastros... seguramente hayas oído hablar de la Careta de Aromas...-El peliazul negó con la cabeza lentamente, haciendo que el vendedor chasquease la lengua, eso sí, sin abandonar la sonrisa que siempre lucía en su repulsiva cara.- Bueno, básicamente cumplen la misma función: rastrear cosas usando el olfato. No obstante, mientras que la Careta de Aromas solo funciona con setas mágicas... esta máscara funciona igual que el fino olfato de un Wolfos para localizar una presa... solo tienes que visualizar lo que quieres encontrar y el rastro aparecerá ante ti, como un fuerte olor... solo tienes que pensar en la máscara de Majora y...

-Necesitaré algo con lo que defenderme.-Añadió antes de que el Vendedor terminase la frase. Este torció el gesto por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Bien... -Tras un bufido, rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un escudo de madera realmente simple. Alguien había pintado alguna clase de figura en el centro: un triángulo formado por tres triángulos más pequeños. Del conjunto salían un par de alas, aunque costaba distinguirlo debido a que quien quiera que dibujó eso, lo hizo con un trazo tembloroso y con una pintura negra ya bastante desgastada.-Usa este escudo para defenderte... que yo sepa, llevas ahora mismo una daga oculta bajo la camisa, en la parte de la cintura, así que supongo que no necesitas un arma...-Señaló dicha parte del cuerpo de Kafei que, de nuevo pensando que aquel hombre era una caja de sorpresas, retrocedió cuando tomó el pequeño escudo. Era imposible que hubiese visto el cuchillo desde donde estaba... aunque como con lo que dijo acerca de su prometida, ya apenas le impresionaba.-Recuerda que no tienes límite de tiempo alguno: Ya no hay tiempo en estas tierras. Ya no hay nada que conservar.-Volvió a soltar una carcajada al tiempo que empezaba a retroceder y su figura se difuminaba en la tenue niebla que envolvió los alrededores una vez finalizó la lluvia. El olor a muerte y cosas quemadas ahora se mezclaba con el olor de la tierra mojada, una extraña combinación un tanto desagradable.

-...Prometo traerle la máscara.-Antes de que terminase de desvanecerse, gritó una última frase, ahora habiendo cambiado su impotencia por un rayo de luz que le dio determinación: ¡todavía quedaba esperanza!-¡Pero la usaré antes de dársela! ¡Lo ha prometido...!

Kafei pudo comprobar que la figura asintió al tiempo que se perdía entre la bruma que había precedido a la lluvia.  
Tras aquella extraña conversación, y con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en su interior, saltó sobre los escombros y empezó a correr.

Apenas unos metros después, se detuvo y dejó caer el escudo, llevándose ambas manos al torso y vomitando.

El vendedor se encontraba envuelto por la más absoluta oscuridad, siendo la única fuente de luz dos pequeñas velas alejadas de él. Parecía ser un cuarto amplio, y a pesar de ello, al vendedor no le molestaba en absoluto la oscuridad, al contrario: la apreciaba enormemente. Jugueteaba con algo entre sus manos, algo suave y pequeño.

-Es hora de comprobar... si es cierto que cada habitante de Hyrule tiene una contraparte en Termina...

Una risita escapó de sus rígidos labios al tiempo que elevaba el objeto que estaba toqueteando, a la luz de una vela lejana.  
Una ocarina de color azul.


	3. Capítulo 3: Aguas negras

Una vez estuvo de nuevo en lo que alguna vez fue la pradera de Termina, Kafei suspiró con pesadez. Habían ocurrido muchísimas cosas demasiado rápido, y no estaba muy seguro de si debería continuar con la extraña promesa que había hecho a aquel vendedor: de hecho, se sentía como si tuviese una roca atada al cuello y esta la estuviese arrastrando hasta el fondo del mar.

Lo había perdido todo, y aun así, seguía teniendo fuerzas para comprometerse a buscar aquella máscara para el vendedor... aunque en el fondo era por su propio provecho, sabía que una promesa era una promesa.

Aunque no se lo hubiese podido demostrar a Anju.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. La autocompasión no iba a servirle de nada, lo sabía... pero la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla le indicó que era imposible que lograse controlar sus emociones.

La herida era demasiado grande...

Se colocó la careta de Wolfos con cierta prisa, queriendo centrarse en lo que había venido a hacer allí. Desde el interior, todo se veía en blanco y negro. De todos modos, no había mucha diferencia respecto a cómo se veía sin la máscara puesta: aquel paisaje iba a seguir muerto, inexpresivo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del vendedor, intentó visualizar la imagen de la máscara de Majora. Recordaba ese rostro colorido, con forma de corazón y con púas, con grandes ojos de perturbadora mirada... esa máscara que, sobre el rostro verdadero de Skull Kid, contempló como Kafei se convertía en un niño.

Tan pronto como pensó en ello, la imagen se hizo más lucida, y el resultado se hizo patente al momento: en el suelo negruzco, empezaron a aparecer unas marcas. Al principio parecían huellas; luego, se formó un camino sólido de color morado destacando en el monocromático paisaje que iba directo a una dirección en concreto... aunque, debido al destrozo, Kafei apenas pudo identificar qué dirección era. Comenzó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces por aquel camino, dejándose guiar por la máscara. El permanecer con los sentidos de la vista y el olfato fijos en aquel rastro le libraron de algunas desagradables visiones a su alrededor. A medida que se alejaba del epicentro de la explosión, los objetos desintegrados eran menores, y por tanto, los cadáveres más reconocibles. Aunque no se fijó, justo antes de llegar a su destino, casi pisa una masa de carne seca y marchita que en el pasado habría sido la cabeza de una yegua.

Aquel rastro terminó por llevarle al Gran Pantano.

La casa elevada que había sobre el pantano, que daba viajes en barco, había desaparecido por completo, quedando solo los cuatro pilares de madera que la sostenían, quemados y aun con llamas de fuego recorriéndolos lentamente, como si saboreasen aquel manjar poco a poco. Donde antes había agua, ahora había un extraño líquido negruzco y espeso, mezcla de la ponzoña y el polvo que había provocado la caída de la luna.

No había ni vegetación ni vida animal, y si por casualidad encontraba algo que pareciese un ser vivo, resultaba ser un cuerpo quemado, reseco y que de un toque se volvía cenizas. El olor a putrefacción era muy fuerte allí también, tanto que si no fuese porque no solo olía el rastro, sino que lo veía, habría perdido la pista ante aquella peste. Kafei sufrió una arcada que le hizo temblar. Su estómago pareció revolverse, y el sabor de la bilis ascendió por su garganta. Palideciendo, tragó saliva y volvió a centrar su mente en la tarea principal, o intentándolo.

Siguiendo el rastro, se dio cuenta de que éste se introducía en el "agua". ¿Es que tenía que meterse en aquella pútrida mezcla...?

No parecía haber más opción. No había ninguna plataforma en la que subirse a modo de barca, y ningún atajo terrestre. Llegó a pensar que el rastro no era para encontrar la máscara en cuestión, sino para matarlo.

Cerró los ojos y aguantando la respiración, introdujo un pie en aquella mezcla que antes fue agua. Se sentía como si introdujese el pie en una masa de barro con trozos sólidos y a una alta temperatura. Fue al introducir el otro pie cuando tuvo que quitarse la careta de un tirón y encorvarse con una mano sobre el vientre, vomitando allí mismo.

Le costó recomponerse de aquel desesperado impulso de su cuerpo, el segundo en un solo día, y tuvo que esperar un rato antes de poder seguir avanzando a través de aquel pútrido paisaje. Por suerte, aquella sustancia que alguna vez fue agua no tenía demasiada profundidad, llegando solo hasta su cintura. Creyó sentir cosas nadando y rozando sus piernas, y eso no hizo sino aumentar sus ganas de salir del "agua". No obstante, debía continuar.

Por Anju.

Y por él mismo.

A medida que avanzaba, no podía evitar distraerse del rastro y observar lo que había a su alrededor. No quedaba vegetación alguna, la mayoría de superficies rocosas se habían desmoronado, sumando una bruma espesa y olorosa. En medio del camino, se detuvo, fijando la vista en sus propias manos, que había extendido levemente como si quisiera cerciorarse de que seguían allí. Algo estaba minando su determinación: terror. Era como si algo le observase, algo que no veía... y que, en el fondo, sabía que estaba muerto.

Aunque él no fue el responsable de la caída de la luna, ser el único superviviente le hacía sentirse culpable de ello, además de saber que Anju le había esperado hasta el final con una ciega esperanza en él.

Recordar a su prometida fue lo único que consiguió hacer que sus pies empezasen a avanzar de nuevo. No obstante, el semblante decidido de Kafei había cambiado por uno muy acorde a su apariencia de niño. Se había abrazado a sí mismo, buscando una protección en aquel siniestro lugar. Ni siquiera con el extraño sujeto con el que se encontró antes se sentiría completamente seguro, y que fuese el único superviviente a parte de él... añadía todavía más pánico a aquella mezcla de pavor y culpabilidad. Incluso llevando el escudo que éste le proporcionó a su espalda, sentía que no podía estar seguro en ningún sitio.

Siguió el rastro a un ritmo lento pero seguro, como si tuviese pies de plomo. No era fácil avanzar en aquel lugar, pero él solo se había dificultado la tarea al ir tan despacio, casi arrastrando los pies. Eventualmente, llegó hasta una zona que parecía haber sido una larga superficie de tierra anteriormente, y que ahora consistía en un montón de piedras y trozos de madera flotando en el "agua".

El rastro, que seguía adelante entre aquellos restos, obligó al joven a seguir avanzando. En cierto punto, tuvo que detenerse y quitarse la careta unos segundos para respirar algo de aire fresco. Desafortunadamente, el aire en aquella zona era tan cargado y nauseabundo como en el resto de Termina.

Estando allí parado, se fijó en que en cierto punto, los trozos de madera no parecían flotar en el agua, sino que salían de ella, algunos de ellos casi hundidos, como si estuviesen fijos en el suelo. De hecho, parecían pequeños árboles... ¿cómo lo habían hecho para seguir arraigados? ¿Habría hecho aquel espeso líquido de "adhesivo"?

Uno de los troncos más cercanos captó su atención al ser algo más grueso y alto que los demás. Parecía demasiado redondo como para ser un árbol normal, y sus ramas y copa estaban completamente retorcidos. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que tenía unos huecos que se asemejaban a un rostro, a uno de expresión agónica. Kafei palideció al instante, llevando su mirada al resto de "troncos". Como si se hubiesen preparado para cuando el joven descubriese su auténtica naturaleza, los "rostros" de todos ellos se hicieron más visibles que antes, mostrando expresiones de dolor, de pánico, incluso de ira.

No eran troncos.

Eran cadáveres deku.

Su corazón empezó a latir con tremenda rapidez. Se colocó la careta de Wolfos tan rápido que casi se le resbala de sus temblorosas manos, algo que no podría permitirse ni en sueños. Tan pronto como visualizó el rastro de nuevo, continuó la marcha, esta vez, yendo más rápido que antes, tanto como le permitían sus piernas. Todos aquellos troncos de en cuya corteza quedaría grabado para siempre el terror de los segundos antes de la muerte parecían observarle y juzgarle desde el sepulcral silencio de la muerte.

Por fin, llegó hasta lo que parecía ser el final de aquel tétrico cementerio: ante él, un montón de rocas bloqueaban el paso a lo que podría haber sido la entrada a una zona del pantano diferente. El rastro se paraba allí mismo, frente a las rocas. ¿Se encontraba la máscara de Majora debajo de éstas?

Decidido a no mirar atrás y a seguir adelante en aquella misión que ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado tan a la ligera, se quitó la máscara y se acercó a las rocas, tocando su superficie con ambas manos. Estaban cálidas al tacto, como si hubiesen estado varias horas bajo el sol... aunque los rayos solares no llegaba hasta allí debido a la densidad de la bruma, era cierto que la temperatura había aumentado conforme Kafei se había acercado más y más a ese punto muerto.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una risa, una carcajada. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada, y luego sacudió la cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones. Su poca seguridad terminó por quebrarse, y aunque pudo coger el escudo a tiempo para protegerse si era necesario, en el fondo sentía que había sido un movimiento inútil. La carcajada se repitió, confirmando a Kafei que no era la voz de Skull Kid.

-¿Qué vienes buscando aquí, Kafei?-Inquirió una vocecilla aniñada y temblorosa.- Aquí ya no hay nada que ver...

Ahora sí tenía claro de dónde venía la voz: justo a su derecha. El peliazul giró rápidamente en dicha dirección, con los puños cerrados y sosteniendo el escudo por delante de él.

Al principio, lo que veía no era más que la propia máscara de Majora, suspendida en el aire. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que un cuerpo minúsculo salía por debajo de ella, como si colgase de ésta: un cuerpo pequeño y carbonizado, con el brazo derecho roto por la mitad, teniendo el antebrazo pendiendo de apenas un hilo. El cuerpecito estaba hecho de madera, carbonizada y con diversos huecos por su torso. Era más que evidente que quien fuera que fuese, estaba portando la máscara, y aquella voz debía ser suya.

-¿Eres un... deku?-Aunque la pregunta salió de sus labios antes incluso de haberla asentado completamente en su cabeza, no era nada disparatada teniendo en cuenta la composición del cuerpo del contrario.

El supuesto deku dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y balanceó la cabeza, haciendo que los ojos de la máscara brillasen tenuemente y haciendo sonar un chasquido equiparable al que emite la corteza de un árbol al ser arrancada de éste de un tirón.

-¿Quién sabe? ¡He sido muchísimas cosas! Y la que más estoy disfrutando ser es ésta, definitivamente. ¿Y sabes por qué?-A pesar de lo maltrechos que tenía sus brazos, los extendió, el que tenía el antebrazo apenas pendiendo de un hilo doblándose y quedando colgando.-¡Porque la luna ha destruido Termina! **¡KABOOM!** -Añadió finalmente, con un tono de voz mucho más grave, con el temblor inicial ausente.

Kafei apretó los dientes. La presencia de aquel ente le estaba poniendo tan nervioso que sintió cómo su labio inferior empezaba a temblar. No iba a negar que su presencia le atemorizaba, pero su actitud socarrona estaba sacándole de quicio, impacientándolo. Tenía la máscara allí mismo, y el portador de ésta era un deku que seguramente estuviese a punto de morir. Tomó con cuidado la daga que ocultaba bajo su ropa y se abalanzó sobre él, sin pensar en nada que no fuese obtener aquel diabólico objeto. Le daba igual ser cruel o irrespetuoso, no podía perder más tiempo.

El deku, para su sorpresa, se desvaneció en el aire justo cuando creyó haber caído sobre él, haciendo a Kafei caer en plancha sobre la masa mugrienta de agua negra. Gracias al espesor de aquel líquido, pudo volver a levantarse rápidamente, con el rostro y el torso sucios. No obstante, el escudo le dificultó despegarse, por lo que lo dejó caer sin pensarlo dos veces: la prioridad era el portador de la máscara. Sosteniendo ahora la daga con dos manos, miró a ambos lados rápidamente y gritó, apretando el mango de la daga con mucha fuerza.

-¡No te escondas! ¡Entrégame la máscara!

Entonces, alguien le empujó; el deku había aparecido tras él y le había empujado sin demasiada dificultad a pesar de su reducido tamaño y del estado de su cuerpo. Volvió a reír al comprobar que Kafei se había ensuciado más todavía con aquella asquerosa sustancia.

-Vaya, se nota que no eres más que un crío... ¡no puedes cogerme!-Dicho esto, aquella cristura empezó a retroceder todavía suspendida en el aire, siempre con la mirada al frente mientras aquella carcajada suya se repetía en un incesante bucle que producía cierto eco en medio de aquel triste lugar.

Cegado por la ira, el peliazul le siguió lo más rápido que pudo en aquel desagradable paisaje de limitada movilidad. Por suerte para él, el deku le estaba alejando de los cadáveres de antes. En algún momento, se detuvo, posando un pie en el agua, como si la utilizase a modo de superficie en la que apoyarse, al tiempo que sacudía la máscara y emitía más crujidos. Kafei no perdió la ocasión de volver a abalanzarse sobre él, pero por desgracia, volvió a desaparecer, haciendo que Kafei cayese de bruces al putrefacto líquido una tercera vez. No obstante, esta vez no pudo simplemente levantarse y volver a cargar contra su rival. El supuesto deku reapareció tras él e hizo presión en su nuca y en la parte superior de su espalda con sus putrefactas manos, empujándolo hacia abajo con la intención de ahogarlo. Kafei sacudió los brazos, blandiendo todavía la daga, y trató de mantener las piernas rígidas, pero de poco le servía: estaban empezando a doblarse, a perder fuerza, y de poco le servía gritar y pedir ayuda.

-Los restos de Termina no son lo suficiente grandes para los dos, escoria.-Dijo el deku, de nuevo, con un tono de voz grave, muy diferente del inicial en el que prácticamente parecía un niño.

Kafei no podía creer que un deku tuviese tantísima fuerza. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía mantenerse recto. El poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones empezó a salir lentamente de éstos, provocando la salida de gruesas burbujas en la superficie de aquel líquido.

Sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, y no tardó en empezar a marearse, queriendo vomitar de nuevo. De nada le servía tener los ojos cerrados para evitar semejante sensación.

¿Era aquel su final? Sobrevivió a la luna... ¿pero morirá a manos de un deku con la máscara de Majora?

Pensó que, al menos, podría estar con ella.

Con ella por toda la eternidad...


	4. Capítulo 4: Deku misterioso

**(Nota de la autora: ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews! Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en esta historia, y agradezco mucho los comentarios y bueno, saber que a la gente le agrada. Espero que os mantenga enganchados hasta el final.)**

-¿Qué tal, "héroe"? ¿Sientes ya cómo te abandonan las fuerzas?-Dijo el portador de la máscara de Majora, socarrón.

Kafei llevaba ya casi veinte segundos con la cabeza bajo aquel líquido negro, sin más aire en sus pulmones. Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para forcejear, pero seguía vivo. Lo único que le mantenía con vida era justamente el único motivo que tenía para abandonar aquel mundo: Anju.

Se reuniría con ella de nuevo, la estrecharía entre sus brazos y no la dejaría ir jamás.

Empezó a sentir un penetrante dolor en el pecho, así como un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

Al abrirlos, el dolor había desaparecido. Se vio a sí mismo delante de Anju, sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Estaban en un espacio blanco y luminoso, y donde quiera que estuviese dicho lugar, lo prefería mil veces a cualquier otro por la sola presencia de su prometida. ¿Había muerto, al fin? Tres palabras salieron rápidamente de sus labios.

"Ya estoy aquí."

Su voz volvía a sonar como la de un adulto, y se sentía tan feliz...

Pudo ver como su prometida se aproximaba a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Incluso allí, estaba tan radiante y bella como en vida, como un amanecer encarnado. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban tanto como joyas, las más bonitas que había visto nunca. Era como mirar a un ángel. La había echado tantísimo de menos...

Cuando la chica puso la mano en su pecho, no sintió la misma calidez de antes. Al contrario, sintió de nuevo aquel dolor anterior, y el fondo de blanco puro y luminoso empezó a oscurecerse. Entonces, el gesto radiante de la chica se torció en una mueca. Luego, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, brillante como una perla. Agachó la cabeza, y Kafei trató de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, una última vez...

"Todavía no..." Murmuró la joven, empezando a alejarse de él a medida que aquel paisaje se oscurecía más y más, como si estuviese siendo devorado por criaturas invisibles.

Estiró el brazo hacia ella y abrió la boca, pero de su garganta no salió más que un gorgoteo, y sintió un sabor desagradable en su lengua.

Anju ya no estaba allí. No había luz.

Solo oscuridad.

Y aquel dolor...

Su mente se recuperó al segundo de aquella visión, seguramente causada por la falta de aire... ¿o podía significar algo más? ¿Había estado muerto?

Las palabras de Anju...

Aunque solo se tratase de una visión, tenía razón.

Ese no era su momento.

¿Qué había sido de su verdadero yo, de aquel hombre dentro del cuerpo de un niño?

Su edad había cambiado junto a su apariencia, pero su esencia era la misma.  
A pesar de ser prácticamente un niño y tener a una fuerza superior encima suya, su rabia inyectó en él un último golpe de fuerza, convirtiéndose en determinación gracias a aquella última visión.

El recordar a Anju le había dado nuevas fuerzas, que utilizó para doblar el brazo y golpear al deku con el codo. No sabía a qué parte del cuerpo había acertado: solo sabía que le había conseguido asestar un golpe, y que a pesar de estar en aquella situación y de que su fuerza fuese inferior a la del contrario, había hecho al deku apartarse y emitir un gruñido. Una vez su peso desapareció de encima, Kafei utilizó sus fuerzas restantes para clavar los pies en el suelo y ponerse recto, sacando cabeza y brazos del "agua". Una vez fuera, tomó una larga bocanada de aire, seguida por un incesante jadeo, señal de que su cuerpo estaba desesperado por conseguir más aire. Poco después de su escape, se encorvó y empezó a toser, llevándose una mano al pecho. El deku, detrás suya, empezó a reírse, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de Kafei aumentase justo cuando pensaba que estaba desapareciendo.

-Vaya, vaya... veo que tienes una férrea determinación... jiji...-El portador de la máscara se puso bocabajo en el aire. Por supuesto, la máscara no se desplazó ni un milímetro de su rostro.-La verdad, no me esperaba que fueses a venir TÚ precisamente a tratar de quitarme la máscara... ¿qué motivo tienes para hacerlo? ¿Resucitar a la ingenua de tu prometida?

Al poco de que Kafei recuperase el aliento, se dio la vuelta: sabía que no era seguro dejar la espalda descubierta delante de aquella cosa. Ahora lamentaba haber dejado el escudo tirado. Y lo peor es que había perdido la daga al ser sumergido en aquellas aguas estancadas.

-¿Acaso te importa lo que vaya a hacer con ella?

-La verdad es que no. Me importa tan poco como le importó a Skull Kid seguir mis órdenes.-En cierto punto de la conversación, el cuerpo del deku volvió a colocarse derecho, y su cuerpo se quedó congelado en el aire, como si estuviese muerto... y no le extrañaba sabiendo en qué estado se encontraba su cuerpo. La voz de niño había desaparecido, la grave, también: ahora solo quedaba alguna clase de voz distorsionada, aguda y chillona.-Una simple marioneta... al igual que Skull Kid, tú no eres más que una herramienta...-De improviso, el cuerpo del deku empezó a moverse de nuevo y asestó una bofetada a Kafei con el brazo que tenía colgando.

La bofetada fue tan rápida como la velocidad a la que el ente desapareció, sin darle tiempo al joven peliazul a reaccionar. En el momento en el que se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida, el deku ya se había esfumado.

-...¡No!-Exclamó, mirando alrededor.-¡Le he perdido!-Furioso, tomó la máscara de Wolfos que había colgado de su cinturón y se la colocó, tratando de seguir el rastro.

La voz aniñada del deku se dejó escuchar desde un punto concreto y fue seguido por el chasquido de algo hecho de madera.

-Ven a buscarme a las montañas... he decidido jugar a un juego, Kafei... La clase de juego que a los niños os gusta...

El punto del que venía la voz era el mismo en el que se encontraban los cadáveres deku, que habían abandonado su lugar... y se estaban moviendo hacia él. De su interior, salían lamentos roncos, agónicos, y a pesar de haber estado arraigados hasta hace un momento, ahora se movían con total naturalidad, moviendo sus ramas y manteniendo la rígida expresión de terror en sus rostros mientras se aproximaban a Kafei , siguiendo ciegamente las órdenes de la máscara de Majora. ¿Formaba aquello parte de ese "juego"?

El peliazul desplazó la máscara por su rostro y la colocó junto a su mejilla, asegurándose de que no estorbaba, y se desplazó hacia donde se encontraba el escudo, en el punto muerto en el que se encontró con el deku. Por suerte, los zombies eran lentos, y no estaba muy lejos de ese punto. Ya no podía recuperar su daga, pero al menos, tenía aquel escudo para defenderse. Aunque había tenido ventaja al estar a poca distancia del escudo, ahora iba a ir tan despacio como aquellas criaturas a la hora de moverse, y necesitaba una ruta de escape segura hacia tierra firme.

El cadáver deku más grande no tardó en adelantarse al resto, y de hecho, llegó más rápido de lo que Kafei hubiese previsto. Por suerte, en cuanto aquella abominación bajó una de sus ramas a gran velocidad para asestarle un golpe, pudo detener el ataque a tiempo con su escudo. Sujetó éste con ambas manos para imprimir más fuerza y empujar al zombie. Una vez lo aturdió con el empujón, volvió a sujetar el escudo con una sola mano y golpeó en la cara a aquella criatura con el borde de éste, como alguna clase de espada redonda. Para su sorpresa, la madera se rompió con suma facilidad, seguramente debido al calor y a que parte del tronco estaba carbonizado. De no haber sido así, el cuerpo del deku muerto hubiese sido tan grueso que ni siquiera con la daga hubiese tenido oportunidad de abatirlo. Viendo que surtía efecto y había hecho al deku recular, asestó dos golpes más, descomponiendo la parte frontal de su tronco. Una vez alejó al deku más grande, se le acercaron tres más. Esta vez, Kafei lo tuvo más difícil para deshacerse de ellos, pues sus troncos habían resistido mejor el calor y seguían endurecidos. Consiguió apartar al que tenía más a su izquierda, desplazándose hacia el punto en el que casi había sido ahogado por el creador de aquel singular ejército. Poniendo el escudo por encima de él por si alguno de ellos se aproximaba demasiado, hundió el brazo en el punto de aquellas aguas negras donde tuvo el forcejeo con el deku de la máscara, tanteando en el lecho rocoso en busca de la daga: aunque fuese como buscar una aguja en un pajar, lo necesitaba si quería componer una defensa efectiva... y tener alguna posibilidad contra ellos. Uno de los dekus empezó a golpear el escudo, rugiendo con fuerza. El joven con cuerpo de niño aguantó el golpe, sosteniendo el escudo con firmeza. Al fin, dio con la daga, tomándola con fuerza a pesar de que la había cogido, sin darse cuenta, por la hoja. Al extraerla del agua, la giró rápidamente y la tomó por el mango, la sangre manando por la palma de su mano y mezclándose con las oscuras aguas de aquella versión apocalíptica de lo que alguna vez fue el Gran Pantano. Empujó al deku, haciéndolo chocar con uno que tenía justo detrás, y entonces hizo avanzar su diestra para asestarle un corte con la daga en la zona que debería ser su cuello, esta vez rompiendo su corteza con mucha más facilidad.  
Cuando aquel muerto viviente se acercó de nuevo, emitiendo desagradables lamentos, le asestó una cuchillada en el "vientre" sin pensarlo dos veces. Al fin, el deku cayó en el líquido que los rodeaba, empezando a deshacerse como si se hubiese hundido en alguna clase de ácido.

Comprobó que el deku mayor se había vuelto a levantar, uniéndose a la marcha fúnebre que se acercaba al joven con intención de atacarle.  
Los demás dekus se acercaban sin cambiar la velocidad, pero sí aumentando el volumen de sus gritos. La jaqueca todavía presente en Kafei le hizo apretar los dientes. Repitió el mismo procedimiento de ataque con un zombie más pequeño, necesitando menos golpes para abatirlo, pero cuando fue a por el tercero, el más grande de los dekus se interpuso, llegando hasta él a una velocidad impropia de aquellos muertos vivientes. A parte de impedir que Kafei atacase, agarró el brazo con el que sostenía el escudo con una de sus ramas, con tal firmeza que el joven temió que fuera a arrancárselo. Forcejeó con el deku y comenzó a golpear la gruesa rama con la hoja del cuchillo hasta cortarla y hacer que retrocediese. Dando un alarido, se abalanzó sobre el deku y lo empujó hacia el líquido, propinando repetidas puñaladas sobre su corteza. Contempló como el líquido disolvía poco a poco la piel de madera del deku ya muerto, dejando poco más que una masa marrón y espesa que se perdió bajo la ponzoña.

Aunque el rostro de aquella criatura había quedado completamente desfigurado a causa de sus puñaladas, no pudo evitar sentir... lástima al ver aquella expresión de dolor hundirse en aquel negro líquido. Esperaba que, al menos, pudiesen descansar en paz...

Los dekus que quedaban se acercaron a él casi al mismo tiempo, sacándole de golpe de sus tristes pensamientos. Al igual que con el deku anterior, repitió la combinación de escudo y daga para propinar golpes más efectivos, empujándolos después de protegerse con el escudo y luego apuñalándolos con la daga. Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de que el escudo tenía una apariencia muy endeble, apenas recibió rasguños. Por suerte, no todos los dekus que formaban parte de aquel peculiar cementerio se unieron al ataque.  
Cuando el último deku se hubo disuelto, dirigió su vista al cielo. Parte de la bruma ya se había despejado, y afortunadamente, el cielo era por fin visible. Estaba anocheciendo... o eso parecía. El sol apenas se distinguía en el horizonte, y el cielo parecía más oscuro. ¿Tantas horas habían pasado? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...

Sin embargo, algo que le impactó más todavía que el rápido avance de las horas era la notable ausencia de la luna en el lado más oscuro del firmamento.  
Ahora que podía dejar a su mente pensar en frío y la jaqueca había finalizado, cayó en la cuenta de que el nuevo portador de la máscara le había revelado con total tranquilidad su localización. Es cierto que no era un ser precisamente débil, ¿pero tanto confiaba en sus habilidades? ¿Qué clase de "juego" le tenía preparado al peliazul? ¿Alguna versión estúpida del escondite, quizás?

Decidió no darle más vueltas por el momento y buscar un lugar seguro. La herida en su mano ardía, y a ese paso, se le iba a infectar.  
No sabía a dónde ir, y tampoco es que pudiese visualizar algo útil con la careta de Wolfos, y menos, si no sabía cuál era la apariencia del lugar exacto que buscaba.

Además... ¿a quién iba a preguntarle?

Lo único que sabía con certeza, lo único que proporcionaba cierta calidez a sus pensamientos... era que Anju, estuviera donde estuviera, seguro que le estaba apoyando.


End file.
